Learning Love
by Aevum
Summary: I never wanted anyone to know. Especially you." Severus Snape finds the perfect girl but with Marauders, Voldemort, and Aria's own secret shadowing their relationship, will it work?
1. Prologue

_J__une 15, 1985_

_I never understood how many of my peers could walk the halls gawking aimlessly at any female (or in some cases male) body on legs. It was like their brains had all melted and run out their ears. I was always the cool headed one; the reliable one; the one who could sit back and consider the situation from ever possible angle._

_Lucius especially confused me. He would sleep with anything that breathed if he felt like it at that particular moment. He was rarely in the dormitory at night, and when he was he was sitting up with Avery and the others discussing as they so crudely termed it 'their latest conquests'._

_I personally had never met a woman that was remotely attractive. Each one of the stuttering, inarticulate idiots that inhabited our school were beneath my taste. They were all stupid, shallow, and loud._

_When I asked Lucius about it he asked my why I would care about the personality of a girl I would go out with. I cannot see why it wouldn't matter. I wouldn't be able to stand one of the simpering bimbo's company for any amount of time._

_The only girl I was even remotely attracted to was Lily Evans, but I believe that was just boyhood infatuation of the girl that would stand up to those deplorable 'Marauders' for me. Now though, thinking back, I can only shudder at the though of myself back then. I couldn't even defend myself from four moronic Gryffindors._

_I was asked more then once if I was gay through the years, by multiple people. Once when Potter caught wind of someone asking he posted a date add in the Daily Prophet for me. The preferred traits mentioned in the add didn't exactly favor the opinion of my masculinity._

_Every year I would come back to school dreading being swamped by more stories of conquests and other such adjectives that I was sure to receive from Lucius and them. But finally at the beginning of this year everything changed. And it's all Potter's fault. I could be happily unattached to anyone. I could still be cool, aloof, and safe from the pitfalls of the romance. But no. Potter had to go and push me down those blooming stairs._

_I will never understand women, and I especially don't understand her._

_But I'm not sure I really want to._

_Severus Snape

* * *

_

Welcome to the life of Severus Snape my friends. This will, by the end have spoilers for TTWWW but for the first while it won't. This story is my first attempt at the marauders so please be nice. Severus has always been my favorite charector, so i'm trying to make my OWN reasons that he is how he is. And what else would cause problems but a girl? And as a girl i can say that:P

This will not all be done in Diary form i was just using this as an opening. Be watching for the next chapter. Please reveiw.

Aevum.


	2. Chapter One: Partial To Pink

**Chapter One : Partial to Pink **

Severus Snape stared out the window as Professor Binns droned on about yet another Goblin War. Did those creatures never quit fighting? How were there any left? He shook his head to rid himself of that particular thought before returning to his previous one.

The Marauders; the four banes of his existence. Once again they had managed to embarrass him in front of the entire school by posting a date wanted add 'for his benefit' in the daily Prophet. And not just any date add. Oh no. He pulled the clipping out of his bag and glared at it like he hoped it would burst into flame.

_My name is Severus Snape. I am 17 years old and go to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm am partial to pink, reading romance novels, and knitting. I'm looking for a nice guy to settle down with in a cozy house by the sea once I graduate. If you are male 16-23 and interested, please send me an owl._

He groaned inwardly. This was not good. His lack of interest in the female populace had begot many a rumor through out his 6 years at Hogwarts, but now it would only get worse.

It wasn't that he didn't appreciate the female body, but he couldn't stand dealing with the bumbling idiots that surrounded him for any time or money. If he could find a girl who was at least reasonably close to his own intellect, perhaps it would be possible for him to…

But there was no point in even thinking it. What girl would want him? He focused in on the pane of glass until he could see his reflection in it; too large nose, pale skin, ordinary blue eyes with dark rings under them from studying late into the night, cheek bones that seemed to jut out of his face.

He sighed looking back to his assignment. He reluctantly began answering the questions Binns had begun posting on the board. More questions about a war that was identical to the last 500 that they had studied.

Severus shivered as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He felt odd, like someone was watching him. He glanced around warily. It was always possible someone was playing a prank on him once again. It wasn't like it hadn't happened before. He could see no apparent danger though as he looked around. Suddenly he noticed a small red headed girl that was sitting behind him at an angle. She was staring right at him.

That explained it. Even if he was the odd one out in the school, he was top of the class. She was probably trying to copy his answers. He watched as he eyes never left his direction, yet she continued to write in perfectly strait lines on her own sheet of parchment. Hadn't she noticed he was looking right at her?

"I would appreciate," he muttered quietly, "-if you wouldn't try to replicate my answers." Her eyes snapped to focus on his face.

"I wasn't copying your homework," she replied calmly.

"Of course not. You were staring at me because of my unsurpassed corporeal manifestation." He snapped. She raised her eyebrows.

"Using big words won't work on me Mr. Snape. And maybe I was staring at you for your, as you put it, 'unsurpassed corporeal manifestation', but personally I could care less about such things. It's a little shallow, don't you agree? A person could be completely unattractive bodily, but still be attractive otherwise." she asked, smiling wryly.

She stood as the bell rand and walked off and walked calmly past his desk as Severus stared at her back. He heard a small laugh before her closing comment floated back to him. "And grammatically that comment was an abomination Mr. Snape."

* * *

_Yes Yes I Know! It's horribly short. But you must not think that I haven't written more oh no. I have alot of the story written already, i'm just having trouble working out the time line and connecting the segments. The beginning(of course) is being perticularily stubborn...:( I am working very hard on it though, so please don't be too impaciant. I'll also apologize for not updating the sister story to this one "The tangled Webs We Weave". Exams are approaching, so I'm bussssy. _

_I'll try harder i Promise! I would like to thatnk my two reveiwers though! Reveiws are my life! If in your next reveiw(hint hint) you give me your first name ( I know last isn't good alot of the time) I'll fit you into the story somewhere. **This'll be true for the first 10 people who reveiw this story.** I also need some dates for the marauders so if you have a fave, you might want to mention that...  
_

_**WhatsShakinBacons **Thanks for your support! I'm glad you think i got snape down so well. Do you still think so?_

_**coffeedreams **Woohoo! I'm a favorite!  
_

_**Aevum **_


	3. Bedroom Unrest

**Chapter Two: Bedroom Unrest **

Severus walked quickly back to the Slytherin common room and slipped into his room. The wonders of Seventh year; private rooms. As he began to organize his things he allowed his thoughts to wander once again.

Idiotic female. She had obviously been toying with him. For a moment it had almost seemed like she was flirting. Women were purely nasty creatures. Vindictive, sadistic, flighty little creatures with no thoughts to anyone but themselves. A kind smile flashed through his memory, a soft hand helping him to his feet…ok. Well perhaps they weren't as terrible as all that. But what women in their right mind would flirt with him?

Granted, his best friend was Lucius Malfoy and that did give him a large boost when it came to popularity, but that didn't mean that anyone wanted to date him. And either way she was a Gryffindor. He almost growled out loud at the thought.

'Me, Severus Snape, and a Gryffindor?' he thought wryly. He shook his head. That was one of the most insane ideas he had had in a good while. Though…it wasn't the first such though, if he truly was honest to himself. His family had been pureblood Slytherins for generations. That girl was probably a mudblood anyways.

He shook his head. She wasn't even that attractive. Pretty perhaps, but not head turning in the least. Though he did know her from somewhere…

Oh. Of course. Evans. Lily Evan's cousin…Arielle? Alia? Arina…he shrugged inwardly. It didn't matter anyways. He would probably never talk to the girl again.

"Hey, Sevvy!" Turning, the dark haired boy glared at his visitor.

"Lucius, if you ever call me that again, be sure that you will never be able to fufill your duty as heir to the Malfoy clan." Lucius smirked.

"Yeah yeah yeah, you always say that Sev." Lucius flopped (wait no, Severus thought sardonically, Malfoy's don't _flop._) onto the bed, his hair spilling out around him. Severus sat beside him, leaning against the head board. His eyes drifted closed, his muscles finally loosening.

"You look like hell Snape." Severus reluctantly opened one eye, peering down at his friend. Lucius was now lying on his stomach, staring up at him.

"You try dealing with the rumors that started with that abominable add in the Daily Prophet today," he replied blandly, closing the eye again. He felt Lucius shift once more before stilling.

"Well, Sev, you have to admit, they have good reason to be suspicious." Severus' eyes opened slightly, glaring. Lucius raised his hands in mock fear. "Come on. I mean, you don't ever even _look_ at girls. The logical conclusions drawn from that…?" Lucius trailed off. A groan slipped from Severus' lips.

"Well, their all idiots. If that's how they draw their conclusions for whether or not I'm gay, shouldn't they do the same thing to see whether or not I'm straight?" he asked.

"What?" Shaking his head at Lucius' befundled look, he continued.

"If me not looking at girls is their proof that I'm gay, then shouldn't they look at whether or not I look at boys to see if I'm straight? Because if you have ever caught me day dreaming while staring at a male of this school, I beg you to gauge out my eyes." Lucius shrugged.

"Well no, I haven't. But you could just be really good at hiding it."

"I could also be just as proficient at hiding my likings for girls."

"Well…are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Gay." Severus stared at Lucius incredulously.

"No! I most certainly am not. Why would you even…Ug!" Severus collapsed onto his pillow, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands.

"Ug? I think that that is the first time I've ever heard you so unarticulate Sevvy."

"My name is Severus. Not Sevvy." His lip curled even as the nickname fell off his lips.

"Whatever Sevvy."

"Ass."

"Gay."

"I am not."

"Are too."

"I AM NOT!" Severus reached over, shoving the other male off the bed. A resounding bang rang through the dorm.

"Ow!"

"Serves you right."

* * *

_Wow. I can't beleive I actually got another chapter up:P I'm soooo sorry guys for taking this long. I'm been under a super bad writers block, and that mixed with school has been insane. But here it is. I know it's short, but i'll try for longer. I am a little curious why no one gave me a name to use in my story. I guess no one wants to be in it sigh. Well the offer still stands my lovelies. _

_I really liked the Severus/Lucius interaction in this chapter, but i feel the need to say that no, this is not a S/L story. No worries._

_Well, as always, read an review!_

_Aevum _


End file.
